Buried In The Shadows
by I am miserlocked
Summary: Eponine Thenardier had no idea of her Father's morbid past, in her eyes Etienne Thenardier was just the righteous, kind, loveable mayor of Paris, not the monster the newspaper painted him to be. She never thought she had any reason to worry about her father's past, but can a journalist with a secret of his own help open her eyes? Enjolras/Eponine


**Author's note:**_hey__ guys! I have a lot of free time on my hands so I decided to start...MY FIRST FIC! Yay! *happy dance* _  
_Here goes nothing!_

* * *

_Prologue, Paris, 1818_

A light blanket of fog swept among the dark Parisian streets. It hazed the sparse street lamps and blurred the moon in the star-filled sky. To any foreigner, the streets of Paris would have looked beautiful, romantic even. Although, the Parisians knew better, they knew of the dangers that lurked among the shadows and 30 year old Fantine Tholomyès knew better than anyone. She was no stranger to the darkness, it had concealed her for more than 20 years. She had learned all the tricks in the book and the dark no longer frightened her as it had when she became an orphan at the tender age of 10.

She twisted her shawl tighter around herself as she made her way to the docks, her daughter Cosette was growing ill and she could not support her anymore. Fantine wove her way through the lovely ladies and their customers, she had no interest there. She made a turn into an alley to look for the elderly man who would gladly take her hair for 20 francs.

"Ah Fantine, fancy seeing you here"  
The voice rung through the streets and sent a shiver down her spine. She turned slowly and met the tall figure of Etienne Thenardier.

"What do you want, Thenardier?" She growled, he had caused her enough pain, leaving her with a daughter and no money to support either of them. She heard his steady footsteps walking towards her but she didn't dare run, she was not the same Fantine she was 5 years ago.

"I see you've shed the good girl image" he smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.

"I grew out of it" Fantine snapped back, recoiling at the smell of alcohol dancing on his breath. He let out a slight chuckle and started to run his hand down her body, she slapped him away.

"So what brings you to the dark alleys of the dock, dear Fantine?" he pulled her slightly closer as she subtly tried to squirm out of his grasp. "This is no place for your type"

"I could ask you the same thing" she retorted. Thenardier simply raised an eyebrow and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"My daughter is sick, I need the money for medicine." She wrestled her arm out of his grasp and continued up the road.

"So you've whored around with some unlucky man and now you've got a child?" He continued to torment her as she tried to walk away.

"Whatever did the poor chap do to you?"

"She's yours, Thenardier!" Fantine had finally had enough, she turned to look at Thenardier, giving him a glare that dared him to say anything stupid. He stared at her, eyes wide but that look of mockery never left his face.

"The little bastard is mine, then?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Don't you dare call her that!" She sneered.

The tall man snorted and moved closer to her.

"Or what?" He started to circle her like a bird circling its prey. "What ever are you going to do, my dear?"

He pulled her arm, flinging her on the floor in front of him. Fantine gathered up all the courage she could and looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"I'll go the the police, _with_ my daughter." Thenardier didn't look too scared.

"I'll tell them that you raped me and left me with the child"

"I didn't rape you" Thenardier squinted his eyes, his face started getting red with anger "they wouldn't believe you!"

"Oh you'll be surprised what they believe nowadays if you fling a little cash at them, _Monsieur_ Thenardier" it was her turn to tease him.

His scarlet face was illuminated by the ivory streetlamp that stood sturdily next to them. In the darkness, she could see the red tint leave his face as he started to laugh. Had she led him to insanity?

"Well then" he exclaimed, pulling a knife out of his back pocket, toying with it before producing it above the face of Fantine.

"I shall just have to silence you myself"

Fantine had no time to scream, let alone run. He clamped a calloused palm over her mouth as she tried to squirm underneath him. He lifted her dress with his other hand, exposing her legs and bare stomach. Her eyes widened in fear, was he going to do what she thought he was? Thenardier held onto her mouth to make sure she didn't scream and raised his hand above his head. A loud grunt left him as he pierced the knife into Fantine's porcelain skin. She gasped for air as he dug the knife deeper into her stomach dragging it down her skin, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips. He didn't stop until her head rolled to the side, eye's cloudy and lifeless. Beneath her body, the blood pooled in all directions. Thenardier wiped his blade on her dress before leaning down further and whispering in her ear.

"Nobody messes with Etienne Thenardier"

* * *

_Whoop, prologue done! If you like what you see, stick around for chapter 1! :)_


End file.
